


"Suck it, Rainbow Dash"

by ShadeDuelist



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble I wrote for horsecanada9 for Christmas, based on an image by alexkingofthedamned over at deviantart/tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Suck it, Rainbow Dash"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsecanada9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=horsecanada9), [AlexKingOfTheDamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/gifts).



“You’re not doing it right!”, Gilda said, licking her lips as she looked her helpless partner over.  Rainbow Dash sat, naked, her eyes dark with need and her shoulders tense because of the thick rope that bound her arms tightly behind her back.  Her breathing was rapid, just as Gilda’s was – she was enjoying this.

And so was Gilda, and Rainbow knew that all too well.  A secretive little smile crossed the blue-winged woman’s face for a second before she looked at Gilda pleadingly.

“I’m doing my best, I swear… Gilda, please!”  It sounded almost sincere, she had to admit, but she knew Rainbow Dash was deliberately being just a little bit rebellious to provoke her.  And with a resounding slap, the back of her hand met the tender cheek of the woman now kneeling in front of her, drawing a pained yelp and another trickle of blood from her nose.  It didn’t drown out the passion in her eyes, though – if anything, Rainbow looked at her even more heatedly than before, eager to be berated, put down, hurt and humiliated, eager for the thrill of being _owned._ And Gilda would be lying if she said she didn’t love owning the rebellious woman.

“If this is your best, then you just _are_ miserable… why do I even bother, huh?”  She looked down at the other woman, who was just a picture of passionate abandon: wings ruffled, eyes dark, panting and looking just about ready to be roughly pushed into the next hard surface and brought to an extatic peak by her fingers and her tongue.  But to get her there, she knew Rainbow needed more.

And she was more than willing to give.

“I’ll give you one more try… just one more try.  If you can show me you can at least pleasure me properly, then _maybe, just maybe,_ I’ll consider untying you and returning the favor…”, she said, raising her leg slightly and letting it rest on the low footstool next to the one Rainbow Dash was sitting on, effectively exposing her nether parts for the other woman.  “Now, how about you start by using that clever mouth and that tongue you love showing me so much?  I’ll tell you when you’re doing a good job – and if you perform poorly, well…”  She didn’t have to fake her rather vicious grin – years of experience at being a rough-and-tumble Cloudsdale Academy student and later one of the Rogue Wings’ band members had given her somewhat of a cruel side.  Though it _was_ hard to keep the self-satisfaction out of her expression – or, even more difficult, the extreme pleasure she was deriving from the entire scenario.

With a soft moan, Rainbow Dash started, letting her tongue lap at Gilda’s shaved labia, drawing a soft shudder from the brown-winged woman and causing said wings to twitch slightly, eager to stretch in the throes of passion…  She slowly trailed the tip of her tongue up to the piercing through the sensitive skin of the tattooed woman’s privates and found a slow, soft shiver run through her lover as she licked around the cool metal ring.  Grinning, Rainbow circled the little piercing again, and then she took it between her lips and pulled gently.

“ _Raaaaaaainboooooow…_ ”, Gilda moaned as she felt something inside her clench and unclench – it wasn’t the hot, fiery explosion of extatic delight that she’d wanted, but just as satisfying and it had her legs trembling, her knees feeling weak, her breath hitch in her throat and her insides undulating like gelatin being shaken.  But after the second or three it took her to ride through the wave of pleasure, she was left needing more, wanting more, and she knew the woman that still had the clitoris piercing between her lips needed to have her own moment of breathless abandon.  And the stimulation started to hurt rather than feel good a second after, making the experience less-than-perfect.  Not that Gilda minded the pain – some nights, the roles were reversed and she was the one taking the beating instead of calling the shots – but she’d planned to take the handle on this and she was not going to give that up.  So she grasped Rainbow Dash’s brightly-colored Mohawk and pulled her away from her nether parts only to hit her – once, twice, three times, each time with the flat of her hand and taking care to hit her sharply right on the cheek.   “I _didn’t_ -“ Slap – and another sliver of blood showed.  “-say you-“ Slap – the blood smeared the back of her hand now, and that fact alone, that she had Rainbow Dash’s blood on her hand now from something so stupid, made her _wetter_ than the sudden pleasure of having her piercing tugged on had achieved.  “-could _take control like that_!!”, she finished, the final slap making even more blood smudge the back of her hand.  Gilda pushed Rainbow Dash back into position then, though this time she kept her fingers tangled in the blue-winged woman’s messy Mohawk, ready to pull her away again if she didn’t cooperate properly again.  “Let’s try this again.  You made me mess up so you’ll clean your mess up.  Any funny business, any at all, and I’ll have to start pulling feathers…”  At the mention of that, Rainbow Dash’s wings gave a nervous rustle – partly because pulling just one feather from someone’s wings hurt like a bitch and partly because the thought of that pain made a surge of desire flood the other woman as it would flood her in that position – and a soft whimper poured forth from a throat already growing dry with anticipation.

God, Gilda loved making Rainbow Dash _flutter_ with excitement.

“…But before we get to that, first you’re going to clean me up and then you’re going to eat me out the right way…”  With a grin, she looked down at the woman she was now holding in place, and when Rainbow Dash’s eyes displayed a mixture of slight pain, even more slight rebellion, and intense need, she knew that she’d get what she wanted the way she wanted it now.  “…that’s my girl…”, she cooed, pushing the other woman’s face against her privates and then relaxing her hold somewhat, allowing Rainbow Dash to drag the flat of her tongue over her by now swollen labia, licking up the moisture that had started to gather at her entrance – and this time, the other woman steered clear of her piercing.  Now Gilda allowed herself that breathy sigh she’d meant to exhale before, and she spoke on, her voice thick with lust again: “ _Yeeeeaaaaah, suck it,_ Rainbow…”


End file.
